I'll always be with you
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: People say that love can conquer all... even death? only Jacob and a mystery lonely girl can find out. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight blah, blah, blah

* * *

**Marie Read**

17 years old.  
Has one eye ice blue and the other is a purple-y blue.

Black shoulder length layered hair with a side fringe.  
Slim.  
Loveable, outgoing, caring, sweet, protective of friends, can be cold to people and lonely.  
She loves skateboarding, music, drawing, playing guitar, drums and singing.  
She hates and fears being and dying alone.

Marie is the older twin out of her and Emma by 7 minutes. Marie is treated like she is invisible and doesn't belong in the family; nobody acknowledges that she is there.  
People don't get to know her and think that she's a freak because of her eye colours. Most people avoid her or bully her.  
Her sister is the queen bee of the school and hates anyone that is friends or talks with Marie in a caring way.

**Mother – Samantha **  
She is 36 years old with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her mother is known as the husband stealer; by everyone accept Marie's father and sister.

Emily is a lousy mum and would do anything for money.

**Father - Steven**  
He is 40 years old with black thinning hair and green eyes. He is a workaholic and loves his little Emma.

He is also an alcoholic.

He doesn't know about his wife's behaviour with the other men and spends little to no time at home.

**Sister - Emma  
**She is 17 years old but is seven minutes younger then Marie.

She has bleached blond hair that used to be brown and blue eyes.

She hates Marie and will do anything to make her live hell but she still cares for her big sister just the teeny weenie little speckle of a bit.

**Jacob black**

17

Still heartbroken over loosing Bella to the leech Edward, Jacob loses all hope in any kind of happiness and can't stand staying in la push any longer.

JACOBS POV

Walking along the beach bear foot letting the sand squish between my toes I looked down to the floor not being about to get the one girl I love… loved out of my head. This place just had too memories of her, I can't even say her name anymore and she expects me to go to her wedding. I can't do that, I don't think my heart will handle it and knowing that soon she will be turned into the thing I hate the most… I felt my self start to shake just thinking about it, I had to get away. Turning around having enough of the painful memories I walked home trying to calm down. Walking through the front door I saw my dad watching the game on the TV with Charlie.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked in a stained voice as Charlie looked at me with sympathy, I wasn't the only one that had lost her; can't she see that she would be losing everything being with that leech, I could give her everything. My dad nodded his head and rolled into the kitchen as I walked in after him.

"I need to get away from here" I said looking at the floor I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I had to leave here.

"I understand son" he said moving his wheel chair over to me, pulling me into a hug. I walked out of the door making my way over to Sam's house. Walking in I was pulled into a motherly hug by Emily, hugging her back I walked into the living room seeing my brothers watching TV after pulling away. I sat down looking at my hands trying to decide the best way to tell them.

"What's wrong Jake?" Seth asked looking concerned making everyone's attention turn to me. I just decided to spit it out.

"I'm leaving" I said looking down at my hands, I didn't need to look at anyone to tell what they were feeling.

"Why?" Paul asked outraged, shaking slightly.

"I can't stay here anymore, I can't cope" I said glaring at him as he returned the glare.

"No" Sam said I looked at him in disbelief, I am the true Alfa and I wasn't going to stay here.

"I'm going" I snapped glaring at him.

"I said NO" he demanded in his Alfa voice but I just ignored it walking out of the house not even bothering to say bye to anyone. I was walking back to my house to get some clothes and some money I had saved, when I felt some of the others following me.

"What?" I asked frustrated trying to calm down. I stopped turning around to see Seth, Leah and Embry behind me.

"we know that you are the true Alfa so we want to join your pack" Seth said looking excited to be moving somewhere new, I looked at Embry to see him nod his head and Leah just rolled her eyes. I knew that she was joining so she would have to put up with Sam and Emily anymore.

"Fine, get your stuff and money we'll have to put it together to get a house and stuff" I muttered walking into my house.

"He hasn't really planned this out has he?" Leah muttered to herself but I just ignored it.

After about an hour they came back to my house with their things, we all pilled into my rabbit.

"So, where to?" Seth asked sitting next to me looking at a map.

"Pick somewhere I don't really care" I said starting the car.


	2. Chapter 2

YOU R POV

I dragged my feet to school with my shoulders hunched over and my head lightly bobbing up and down to seether FMLYHM. I was in my own little world when I felt the sensation of cold water being sprayed over me, I snapped my head up to see the back of my bratty sisters car speed way.  
Sighing I looked down at my now wet clothes cling to my skin. I started to walk again which was somewhat harder in wet jeans.

I stood on the footpath in front of my school shaking my head and squeezing my wet hair, I switched the song to seethers fine again as I walked to my locker dripping wet. I just knew that this day was going to be hell.

The screeching bell snapped me out of my little daydream, sighing I took the books that I needed for my first and second lesson and when off to English. I walked through the door to be greeted by laughing and pointing, I sat down in my seat and just stared out of the window just wishing to be somewhere else.

"oh come on sis I just thought that you needed a little freshening up" Emma said in a taunting way trying to humiliate me even more which worked seeing as the whole class burst out laughing again but I just ignored them seeing as I'm used to it all.

[I wonder if anyone would miss me…] I thought looking around the classroom only to find them talking to friends or glaring at me for some unknown reason. 

[Nope… Guess not] I thought turning to the window, wishing, longing to be outside, to be some where, were I was loved and accepted.

With a sigh I got out my sketch book and started to draw a dying rose, I was almost done with the shading when a fat hairy hand snatched my sketch book away. I gulped and looked at Mr. Fell; he was flipping through it with an angry look on his face. Now that wasn't a good sign, he has always had it out for me but he loves my sister, well she was head cheerleader, class president, head of the student committee and head cock sucker but she was as dumb as a rock.

Mr Fell, well all the teachers for that matter hated me well aspect for my art teacher, Mr. Jones. He seemed to understand me and he often helped me get out of detentions that I got for just being me. Mr Fell marched back over to the front of the classroom, slamming my sketch book on his table. I cringed at the noise.

"Well seeing as this sketch book is more important then my lesson you get a detention with Mr. Jones and I want you to rip up every page of this book" he said with an evil glint in his eyes, I saw him quickly glance over at my sister as if in approval.

My eyes darted to her over makeup overload face to see a satisfied smile playing on her overly glossed lips. She, they couldn't do this to me. I looked back at Mr. Fell with tears in my eyes but nodded, that sketch book was one of my most important and personal thing to me but I nodded anyway, I knew that I had no choice if I didn't do it then he would right in front of my face and he would probably do something worse with it.

I dragged my feet unenthusiastically to the front were Mr. fell was swinging my sketch book side to side in a teasing way, making everyone in the class laugh at me. But there was a boy that I hadn't seen before, stood beside Mr. Fell with a solemn look on his face. He had black hair and dark eyes, he froze in place looking at me in a weird way, I looked away from his eyes as fast as I could before I could get lost in them so instead I looked at my old tatty black converse and took my sketch book from Mr. Fell.

A tear trickled down my face as I took the book from his hands, I was so tempted to make a run for the door and that is what I did but I got caught by the school jock and biggest asshole in the school, Jack Hollow. He walked over to Mr. Fell, dragging me with him. He walked back to his seat gaining high fives from everyone near him. I looked at the teacher with hate. I was not going to plead with him, beg him, oh but how I wanted to, when I noticed the new kid start to shake. But my attention was turned back to the teacher I could tell that he was getting angrier and angrier as I just stared at my most prized possession, my eyes started to water again but I wouldn't let any tears fall nope, not for his or anyone's sick amusement.

"JUST DO IT NOW BEFORE I DO" he screamed into my face.


	3. Chapter 3

JACOBS POV

I settled down and unpacked what I had in my new room I had to share with Seth in the small house we had paid for upfront. The place already had furniture, it wasn't very nice but it didn't really matter at the moment, I walked over to the phone to ring my dad. I knew that if I didn't ring him, he would ring me and everyone in my pack until he got to talk to me.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad"

"So where are you?" he asked

"Sunny England" I said rolling my eyes, we had all argued three hours straight on where we were going. Until Leah fazed on the map and the only part that had survived was England.

"I'm going to enrol you all into school" my dad said in a-don't-even-bother-to-argue tone; I sighed leaning my head against the wall. There was no winning with him, I wanted to get away from everything and that included school.

"Fine, we passed one called River High" I muttered not in the mood to be going to school any time soon. Getting off of the phone I heard everyone start to grumble about school, but there was no point in arguing I wouldn't win.

The next morning I woke up to Embry and Leah shouting at each other about something stupid. Groggily I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and dragged my feet along the floor to the bathroom. Once showered and half dressed I trekked down the stairs tugging on the stupid shirt that I didn't want or need to wear. Entering the kitchen I saw Seth eating, sitting down next to him I fixed my self a bowl of coco pops. Getting annoyed with all of the yelling I growled loudly making them both shut up and before Leah could start to bitch I just stood up and walked out to my truck.

Parking the car in front of the school I looked around examining everything, from the building to the other cars in the parking lot. Climbing out of my truck I sensed everyone staring at us, I just rolled my eyes and walked into the main entrance with the rest of my pack by my sides.

"Hey we are the new students and we need our stuff" I said to the red head behind the desk, she looked about 30 and was wearing was too much make up; I frowned and scrunched up my nose at the smell of it.

"Oh, hello you must be Jacob black, Embry call, Seth and Leah Clearwater" the woman said trying to sound sexy but it really wasn't working for her. Nodding my head she handed us our timetables and locker codes and numbers. I nodded my thanks and walked off down the corridor with my friends until I reached my first class, walking in I scanned the room to see no one that interesting so I just stood by the teacher desk, I looked at the clock to see I was late but I really didn't care.

I watched as the teacher started to pick on one of the girls, looking her over, she was pretty but nothing compared to _my_ Bella, shaking my head trying to get rid of the thoughts of _**her **_I looked up into the girl's eyes.

Everything seemed so slow down until everything stopped, the whole in my heart healed, my thoughts of Bella vanished and was replaced by this beautiful girls face, everything seemed brighter and more colourful. Her wonderful scent hit me, she smelt like roses, passion fruit and mango it was an odd scent but amazing all the same. All I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and never let go. But when she looked to the floor I longed for her beautiful and extraordinary eyes to be on me again, I longed and need to have her attention again.

I was snapped out of my little wonderland as I felt something or someone rush past me I was about to crab them but I thought better of it as I saw it was my girl and I really didn't want her hating me, I don't know what I would do if I lost her now. A growl ripped through my chest as a jock grabbed my angel, I started to shake and I knew I had to calm down and now so I blocked everything out and started to daydream about my and this girl's future together.

I was snapped back to earth when I heard that son of a bitch shout at my angel, the longing to tear him to shreds was nagging at me as I started to shake once again.

YOU'RE POV

I looked away from his face to the floor; I opened up my sketch book and ripped the first page. I got to the last page of my sketch book this was my most important page in the whole book, it was a painting that was done by my grandma before she died. She was the only person other then my aunt Amy that actually liked me. I looked at my sister with pleading eyes tilting the book a little so she could see it. I guessed she did as her eyes soften for a few seconds then flickered back, I sighed knowing that my last hope had gone. I ripped it up; I just couldn't hold them anymore as tears danced down my cheeks landing on the ripped paper. Mr. Fell let out a pleased laugh telling me to go back to my seat. I didn't say anything; I just shuffled my feet back to my seat and looked out of the window.

"Well class we have a new student this is Jacob so be nice to him" Mr. Fell said with a happy smile on his ugly face showing his yellow teeth from smoking.

"Hey I'm Jacob, err I like music and cars" he said somewhat shyly making most of the girls in the room let out a fan girl sigh, I rolled my eyes thinking that he was just another player.

"Well I hope you don't end up like Miss Read over there" he said with a jokey yet stern voice then looked at me in disgusted.

"Well Jacob you will be sitting…" he trailed off looking around the room for an empty seat. I looked around as well but the only empty one was next to me and Mr. Fell knew that as well, but he carried on looking.

"The only seat left is next to Read" he said spitting my name out of his mouth with venom. My shoulders slouched as Jacob gave the teacher a venomous glare then slowly walked to my seat staring at me in that weird way again.

(Great more bullying) I thought bitterly as people were laughing and telling Jacob that they were sorry for him. I just ignored him taking out my note book to write down everything that was on the board. As I finished writing everything down I felt eyes burn into me, I looked to find the guy still staring at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked somewhat rudely getting annoyed at the staring.

"Nothing" he stuttered out a little.

"Ok then" I said giving him a weird look before turning back towards my notes.


	4. Chapter 4

The screeching of the bell made me a little happy, I waited until most of the people had left so I wouldn't be shoved and pushed around. I started to walk to art when I was stopped by the new boy gaining me even more glares then I naturally got.

"Hey… sorry I didn't catch your name" the new kid say scratching the back of his neck, I did feel some sort of pull to him but I was already hated and bullied and now that I've got the attention of the new hot kid, this is going to be hell for me.

"I'm Marie Read" I muttered looking at the floor, I really wasn't used to people talking nicely to me or just being ok with me.

"It's good to meet you" he said in a husky voice making me melt inside, I got the sudden urge to hug him but I held it in. I mean I just met him and now I want him to hold me and kiss me, I mean come on. I was about to say something when some other people that looked like Jacob come over. So I walked into Mr. Jones class with a small smile on my face but it soon disappeared when I remembered about my sketchbook. I walked over to my seat and sat down stating out of the window. The smell of the new lynx hit me as the sound of a chair scraping the floor came from next to me, I slowly turned my head and groaned silently annoyed to see that Jacob was sitting next so me smiling. I thought that he would have gone with his friends and would have left me alone, at the thought of him leaving me alone my heart started to hurt.

"So why are you in here alone?" he asked in a friendly voice, yep he certainly wasn't from around here and didn't know anyone from around here or he would have made fun of me by now.

"Hi?" I asked shocked that he was talking to me. 

"I saw what happened before and I'm sorry, I don't know what would happen if that happened to me" he said in a sad voice looking at me in a weird way again. I didn't get it the only emotion that I got from everyone was anger, hatred and disgust but I didn't know why.

I was pulled to the side by Mr. Jones after class, we both sat down at a desk. Mr Jones wasn't that much older then me and was only fresh out of university and he was like a brother to me, which was very helpful. He was the only person I had left that I could tell anything to and not be judged or made fun of.

"Marie what happened, I got a call from Mr. Fell saying that I had you in detention today after school" he said in a caring and brotherly way.

"well I was shading in my nearly finished drawing when Mr. fell came into the class 10 minutes early and took my sketchbook from me" I said letting out a shaky breath while looking at the floor, he rubbed my back and gestured me to carry on.

I told him the rest and by the time I was finished he was fuming, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew just how important that book was to me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes to see him deep in thought. The bell ringing indicated that I had to get to my next class, so I said bye to Mr. Jones then walked over to my locker to put away the books in my hands and to collect my books for my next two lessons.

I saw Jacob looking around lost so I walked up to him.

"Hey, you lost?" I asked with a small smile, if he's being nice to me then I'll be nice to him.

"Yeah" he stressed, I looked at his timetable to see that we had all of the same classes.

"Ok so just follow me, we have all of the same classes. I'm so going to get killed by rabid fan girls for this" I said mumbling the last part to my self. We walked into history together, me gaining glares and Jacob gaining stares. I sighed walking over to my seat; I pulled Jacob along seeing as the only seat available was next to me.

"So are we friends?" he asked looking a little nervous.

"Yep" I said smiling at him. He smiled back and if felt good to finally have a friend and I was going to enjoy this for as long as I can, which meant until Emma gets her claws into him. I sighed at the thought.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked me looking worried.

"Will you promise me something?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

(Wow he has beautiful eyes… no snap out of it. He'll never go for me) I though the last part sadly.

"What?" he asked still worried, I sucked in a big breath of air.

"Will you promise me that you will not stop being my friend when you have met my sister and her friends?" I said looking at him; he burst out laughing making me hang my head in embarrassment. Upon seeing this he stopped laughing and turned serious.

"Marie what do you mean?" he asked confused, taking hold of my shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down my arms in a loving way. So I told him about my sister and how everyone at school treats me but leaving out my parents, I didn't need him to know about them. After I had finished telling him I noticed that he looked furious and was shaking, worried I hugged him, resting my head against his boiling arm. I moved when I felt him relax and start to run his fingers through my hair. Looking up at him through my long eye lashes my heart speed up, I was falling for him and I knew it.

I moved when the teacher waltzed into the room thinking he owned the place, I took out my things and started the work on the board when I felt a large hand take my small one, looking over to Jacob I gave him a small smile before turning back to my work but not once did I let his hand go.


End file.
